


It's easy as 1,2,3

by Fea2781



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slight Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Slight Harry Potter/Tom Riddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fea2781/pseuds/Fea2781
Summary: "Harry, what are you-"He raised his hand and gently brushed her forehead with his fingers. And, in a matter of seconds, she went still, eyes downcast and mouth formed into a straight line."You know what you have to do"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Onesided Ginny Weasley/HarryPotter
Kudos: 134





	It's easy as 1,2,3

Clatter of cutlery was, as always, heard in the great hall as breakfast began. The atmosphere weighed heavily on them, like a thick blanket made of darkness, hanging over them and about to drown everything lighthearted and normal. 

"Justin Flinch-Flatcheley has been petrified."

Ginny was shocked into silence as her classmate told her the news. Her hands began to tremble ever so slightly. 

"So Potter has striked again!" another Gryffindor boy yells. 

She looked towards the far end of the house table, her red hair flying at the movement. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should defend him, getting angry on his behalf. But she stayed silent, her face pale, hands gripping the edge of the table just a little bit harder. 

Her bag, a certain black diary in it, feels just a little bit heavier. 

She couldn't stand it anymore. Tom was her first friend, but if it was true? What if he caused her memories to disappear?If he even made her open the chamber? What would she do? 

Ginny had to get rid of the diary, somehow. And it hurt. It hurt to suspect her first friend to do these things, but if it really stopped, if the attacks stopped, she'd know it. The guilt was killing her, knowing she was potentially behind the murders. And not saying anything about it. So, with the other children oblivious to her inner turmoil, she excused herself from the Gryffindor table. Not knowing emerald green eyes bore into the back of her head. 

\-----____-----____-----

The youngest Weasley practically threw the diary into one of the cabinets. No one came here, because of the ghost who haunted the toilets. So the book wouldn't be found. And if it was, she'd find it again. She had no other place to hide it, and she was desperate. On the edge of madness, she really was scared of finally losing her mind. 

And just as she turned around, planning to leave the toilet and never return, she came face to face with the one and only,

Harry Potter. 

"H-Harry, wh-what are y-you doing here?" 

And Harry just looked at her, his unnerving green eyes menacing,and at the same time somehow bored and emotionless. 

"What are you doing Ginny?" 

His voice was unnervingly calm, echoing through the room, making a shiver run down her spine. Right now, she felt like prey, being face to face with a predator. 

"I-I was J-just using the-" 

"liar" 

And again, his voice was unnervingly calm, only a slightly annoyed edge in it.

Her palms were sweaty, hands clenched to fists and desperately trying to think of a lie. What if he'd find the diary? That would be a nightmare. And how would she even tell him? Well, you see Harry, I found this notebook which can talk on its own at the beginning of the year. And now I want to get rid of it because I think it's possessing me and letting me write onto walls with blood. 

Yes, that would work. 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, tired. 

He stepped forward until he was right in front of her. 

"Harry, what are you-" 

He raised his hand and gently brushed her forehead with his fingers. And, in a matter of seconds, she went still, eyes downcast and mouth formed into a straight line. 

"You know what you have to do" 

She moved like a puppet. Saying the words in parseltongue and opening the chamber, climbing down. 

Harry stayed there for a moment, contemplating if he should stay up here or go with her. But he decided against going down. No need for raising suspicion even further by not being found. He walked towards the Diary, picking it up. 

-Don't you think it's a little bit… soon, to release the basilisk again? The school is already suspicious of you, love.

-Granger is figuring things out. And that fast. She is going to be a real problem if we wait until later, Tom. 

-If you say so. 

The beautiful penmanship of the older boy disappeared slowly, making the pages look like unused, old parchment again. 

Letting the book lie there, knowing that either Ginny would come get it back or some other unfortunate soul would find it, he walked out of the toilet. Back into the Gryffindor dorm rooms. 

\---___---___---

"Have you heard, Hermione Granger has been petrified!" 

Time likes to repeat itself, Ginny thought. 

She got rid of the diary, but couldn't help but think she forgot something important, but what? 

It didn't matter, for the first time in days, her sleep wasn't haunted by nightmares. With the diary being gone, she felt like she could breathe again. Even if Hermione was petrified, she couldn't have had anything to do with it, right? Professor Sprout would find a way to help them. 

She just hoped she wouldn't regret the faith she had in her professors and friends. 

Oh how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤️, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments are, as always, appreciated.


End file.
